


Arguing with the Hound

by Majnuna



Series: Crazy little wolf-bitch [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majnuna/pseuds/Majnuna
Summary: They were arguing, as they always did.





	Arguing with the Hound

They were arguing, as they always did. Earlier this evening the crazy little wolf-bitch went to the river all on her own, and the Hound didn’t know where she is, he was almost dead warry. When she returned, he almost didn’t give her a supper. Of course he did eventually, but he was still mad.  
\- There could be people there! We are not in the fucking desert! What would’ve you done, if you’ve met someone?  
\- Depends! If I’ve met a soldier, I’ve killed him!  
\- And if you’ve met a group of soldiers? Or bandits?  
\- I would call for you!  
\- Thank you, you bitch! And what if we would be outnumbered? Badly? Then what? Do you understand what they could do to you?  
The Hound was so angry that he decided he could use a demonstration.  
He pushed her to sit on the log, stepped closer, unlaced his trousers and pulled out his cock. Which was painfully hard from all these fights with the crazy little wolf-bitch.  
\- See? This is what the men have when they see you! Do you want something like this up to your tiny sweet twat?  
What she did stunned him.  
She leaned closer and buried her nose in his pubic hair.  
\- What are you?...  
She moved a little, and he felt a hot little tongue licking the head of his cock. He breathed.  
\- What?...  
She looked up, right into his eyes, and took the head into her mouth. Her tongue was circling around, touching the slit, going beneath… It was the hell itself.  
He grabbed her hand and put it on his balls. She squizzed them gently. He came right into her mouth, and she swallowed all of it.  
He pulled himself out of her mouth and crashed on the log beside her.  
\- Now, girl… What the fuck was that?  
\- Kind of obvious?  
\- What the fuck is obvious? Where did you learn… this?  
\- I didn’t learn it! I don’t think there is much to learn, actually. It was quite obvious what to do. When I’ve got your cock in my mouth.  
\- Why did you take it into your mouth in the first place?  
\- I’ve got curious. Aren’t you pleased that I did? Wasn’t it nice?  
\- Aye, bitch, it was very nice, and I’m very fucking pleased. I’ve just fucked a young girl in the mouth, and this young girl just happens to be lady Arya fucking Stark of Winterfell! It makes me… what, dead? Aye, it makes me dead, painfully, sooner or later. But I’ll be dead any way, because before the Starks’ men can have me, somebody fucking else in Westeros will!  
\- Don’t piss yourself, Hound, there are no Starks’ men here, or anywhere at this point, because what became of the house Stark?  
\- Don’t warry, the House Stark will rise. You still have two brothers and a sister!  
\- Three brothers. There is also Jon.  
\- Aye, Jon fucking Snow, I know. I suppose he’ll be the one to hang me by the balls. I should prepare myself, wash them or something.  
She shifted and leaned closer.  
\- Don’t warry, nobody’s going to hang you!  
She slid her hand into his groin again.  
\- We won’t tell anyone. If you don’t want to.  
She leaned lower and took his cock into her mouth. Again.  
\- What the hell???  
She raised her head for a moment.  
\- Talker… You can talk if you like to, but please, don’t ask me questions. It’s quite uncomfortable to answer with my mouth full of you cock, you know.  
She continued to suck him, and the argument died by itself. There was no point in arguing, when she couldn’t answer anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, you can buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/majnuna


End file.
